


Happy Birthday Keith

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's Keith's Birthday!, M/M, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Mentioned Adashi, klance, minor Keith angst, mostly centered on keith, the whole team is here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: A familiar smell from a long distant memory. Who's making that treat? Keith's on a mission to find out.// One of many archived fics from Tumblr. This here is from last year ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ





	Happy Birthday Keith

Keith woke up from his nap, smelling something delicious yet… Somehow a faint sense of familiarity to it. It smelled almost like… Nah it can’t be. Who would know about it other than Shiro. He wouldn’t, would he? He couldn’t even cook to save a life. The last time Shiro tried to cook, the kitchen almost caught on fire. Thank god there was Adam to save them both from starving. 

Keith’s intrigued. He had to find out about this. There’s no way he’s going to miss out on this chance. With that in mind, he went to scoped out the whole building. He tried to, at least. At every turn, he’s met with at least someone he knew. It almost seems like they were there to distract Keith from finding the source of the smell. Till finally, after many detours later, he reached the kitchen doors. He peeked and sure enough, Hunk’s at the oven. The thing that ticked him off though was that he couldn’t see what’s in the oven.

Well great. Time to get in there. He checked his surroundings for any more distractions. None. Good. And with a silent step, he entered.

“HEY KEITH!” And not even halfway in, he’s being caught by none other than Lance. God, he just wants to get that thing that smell so heavenly good. Is that too much to ask. Apparently, it is…

“WHA-?” A blindfold… A freaking blindfold.

“Lance? What are you doing?” Keith is confused, taken off guard and it’s either fight or flight. He’s more towards the fight if Lance doesn’t explain to him soon.

“Ssshhhhh just go with it. Do you trust me?” He sighed. When Lance’s being like this, there’s no other way to get out of it till he get’s his way. Keith relaxed and let down his guard. There’s no trouble. No danger. Lance is safe. He can trust Lance and with that he let Lance led him to sit at the dining table.

His other senses were getting focused. He could hear the faint breath from lance. A soft sound of ceramic hitting the table. He felt a faint warmth in front of him. And finally, the smell that he desperately wanted to know was much stronger now.

Ever so softly,  ~~honestly the suspense is killing Keith~~ , Lance released the blindfold. There, in front of him were those pastries. The recognizable red. The soft cream white against the red. The faint sparkle from the edible glitter on the top. It’s the infamous red doughnut his dad used to make.

A tear. Then another. And then another. It was instant. Keith didn’t even realize it. His eyesight became blurry, he felt something wet against his face. He’s crying. How long? How long ago was it that he had these? How long have he longed for them? How long had he missed him?

“Keith? Oh shoot. He’s crying. Um… err… Okay.” Without another word, Lance back-hugged Keith. One by one the other paladins joined in. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura and lastly, Coran.

“Happy birthday Keith.”

* * *

_Bonus:_

Shiro: When I say “dough”, you say “nut”. Dough!!—

Everyone else besides Keith [with some saying it much more aggressively than they should]: NUT!!!

Keith: … Donut? *soft laughter* Shiro, not you too!

They laughed it off and gave him another family hug.

**_Bonus+:_ **

“Keith. Don’t ever change.” Lance whispered in his ear and gave a soft peck to the side of his cheek.

“I love you” If it’s even possible, somehow Lance managed to get that out much softer than a whisper. And Keith? Keith was a mess. He sure as heck heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried hehe （⌒▽⌒ゞ   
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
